


Contentment

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first-person narration, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-17
Updated: 2000-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning, with rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

It's raining outside, steadily, the drops pattering against the bedroom window softly. In the distance, thunder growls faintly, like a lazy dog at a vague threat to its serenity.

I love moments like this, when I lie wrapped up in my koi's arms, listening to the steady beat of the heart inside his chest. We're wrapped up in a warm blanket and each other, and we're free to stay here for the rest of this rainy summer morning.

A soft, sleepy sigh... I smile as I listen to him as he sleeps, undisturbed by either the rain or my wakefulness.

Not everyone can appreciate moments like these to the fullest. We can. We earned the right to be happy listening to the rain fall. We were willing to give our all so that other people *would* be able to sleep late with their lovers without being afraid...

Even if we would not have been able to do the same.

I close my eyes, giving thanks once again that we did survive the war to find our own peace, within ourselves and within each other.

A low rumble issues from his throat. " 's too early... go back to sleep."

I laugh, softly, and lay a kiss at the hollow of his throat. "All right."

The only reply I hear as I snuggle close--if such a thing is even possible--to him is a sleepy mumble.

And outside, as I let myself drift back to sleep, the rain continues to fall.


End file.
